User talk:UnSub-Zero
[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 1|'ARCHIVE #1:' December 26, 2011 – July 6, 2012]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 2|'ARCHIVE #2:' July 9, 2012 – June 12, 2013]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 3|'ARCHIVE #3:' June 14, 2013 – November 16, 2013]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 4|'ARCHIVE #4:' November 22, 2013 – April 1, 2014]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 5|'ARCHIVE #5:' April 2, 2014 – September 12, 2014]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 6|'ARCHIVE #6:' September 12, 2014 – July 26, 2015]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 7|'ARCHIVE #7:' July 27, 2015 – December 29, 2015]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 8|'ARCHIVE #8:' December 31, 2015 – April 1, 2016]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 9|'ARCHIVE #9:' April 3, 2016 – May 14, 2017]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 10|'ARCHIVE #10:' May 16, 2017 – July 18, 2017]] ___________ Varied M.O. I was wondering, what exactly qualifies a killer's m.o. as "varied" Diegogonzalez05 (talk) 16:22, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :If their victims were killed by three or more different ways. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:29, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Killing Team Article 2 Should a criminal organization article be made for Jim Peters, Thane Parks, and Liz Leonte, since each of them killed the same four people. If so, I would name the article The Edinburgh Trio, as that is the only name I could think of for them. BAUmaster628 (talk) 04:56, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Nah. We didn't see them operate as a group. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:12, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Your edits Kindly refrain from vandalizing my talk page. I do not appreciate it, and if you continue I will report you to the VSTF. This includes that other user's profile and talk page. Thank you. RedstoneDemigod 21:44, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :But Profiler10 is a liar and a saboteur! UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:46, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::That's between you and him. Whatever the case, vandalizing his profile and talk page, and mine, does not reflect well on you. Get someone to mediate, or find another way to solve your issues. Continuing as you are will not solve anything. In fact, it will just make things worse. Good luck. RedstoneDemigod 21:53, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't think that's going to work. I want him banned. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:54, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Just so you all know, I've been screenshoting everything that been going, and Unsub, you've been bullying and intimidating users along with vandalizing talk pages and reverting perfectly good edits of other users. And don't think my claims are unsupported MasterMystery (talk) 23:22, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::They just don't understand that there's a certain format that this Wikia must adhere to. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:41, August 8, 2017 (UTC) New category? I was thinking, there should be a category for "accidental killers" or a criminal who killed at least one victim by accident. :Hello Diegogonzeles05. Unsub can't respond as he has been blocked. I've taken over for him, so I'll be hapy to help you. Accidental killers sounds like a good category, but we need a good amount of pages to make a new category. Can you count how many people would be included and get back to me on my own wall? Thanks! MasterMystery (talk) 23:04, August 14, 2017 (UTC)